Événement innatendu
by Remilia29
Summary: Milo organise un événement pour l'anniversaire de Hyoga sans que ce dernier ne sache de quoi il s'agit. Mais c'est sans compter sur le Cygne pour chercher par tous les moyens ce dont il s'agit. Sans réellement de succès d'ailleurs.


**Bonsoir !**

**Voici un petit délire écrit pour l'anniversaire de Hyoga ce matin même. Parce que oui, il faut avouer qu'on s'ennuie ferme en philo ! Quant à la débilité de ce texte, je n'en parle même pas.**

**Je rappelle que malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Hyoga faisait les cents pas à travers le temple du Verseau, le traversant de part en part et de fond en comble. Le chevalier de bronze était aussi excité qu'une pile électrique et cela, il le devait à ce jour ayant un semblant de différence avec tout les autres composants une année. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule raison quant à sa bonne humeur excessive puisqu'il avait fallu que Milo lui annonce qu'il avait eu une idée qui aurait lieu lors de la fête que Saori avait décidé d'organiser. Et autant dire que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fête. Même Isaac, fraîchement réconcilié avec son ami d'enfance, s'était plié en quatre pour que Poséidon lui accorde sa journée.<p>

Et cela faisait plus d'une heure que Hyoga cherchait sans succès ce que le Scorpion pouvait lui réserver. Tout en sachant que le blond avait eu comme précision qu'il s'agissait "de quelque chose dont il se souviendrait longtemps" dixit le huitième gardien. Alors il voulait savoir et ne pas attendre. Il se devait de trouver pour stopper cette envie de savoir qui lui prenait la tête.

Une seule solution s'imposait, faire le tour de toutes les personnes présentes dans le Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>La porte menant à la bibliothèque de Camus s'ouvrit doucement laissant la vue sur une pièce remplie de livres que les fanatiques de littérature rêveraient de posséder. Hyoga s'avança le plus discrètement possible vers la personne occupant un des nombreux fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient avant de se planter bêtement devant elle. Le concerné arrêta sa lecture avant de lever les yeux vers le Cygne qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un cil.<p>

- Isaac, faut que je te parle.

Le Kraken fit comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il avait toute son attention avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

- Est-ce que tu es au courant de l'idée de Milo ?

- Oui Hyoga.

Voilà c'était déjà un bon début, il ne restait plus qu'à creuser un peu plus loin.

- Peux-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non Hyoga.

Et mince, c'était tout de même évident qu'il n'allait pas cracher le morceau aussi facilement. Hyoga allait tenter de le supplier mais lorsqu'il aperçut le regard froid de son ami d'enfance, il se rétracta aussitôt. Pendant un instant, il avait cru apercevoir Camus tant le frisson qui lui avait parcouru l'échine était semblable à une réaction bien connue lorsqu'il était face au Verseau quelques fois. Et ce fut sur ce court échange que le Cygne repartit penaud.

Cible numéro une : échec.

* * *

><p>Hyoga descendait les interminables marches du Sanctuaire à la recherche d'une certaine personne qu'il avait récemment visé. S'il s'en tenait à ce qu'on lui avait raconté, sa cible venait tout juste d'éclater son armure pour la énième fois et devait donc se trouver dans les alentours du premier temple. Le Cygne se devait de prévoir une marge sachant que Seiya ne savait pas tenir sagement en place plus de cinq minutes et pouvait donc être partit on ne sait où.<p>

Le blond trouva d'ailleurs Pégase chez Aldebaran en train de le défier au bras de fer. Bien entendu, inutile de préciser qui était le gagnant de cette rude bataille. Hyoga resta un moment interdit face à cette scène avant de sourire malicieusement. Il le tenait et une chose était sûre, Seiya ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Ça allait donc être une tâche aisée que de le faire parler. Enfin, cela aurait pu si on enlève l'intervention d'Aldebaran qui avait compris le petit stratagème du chevalier de bronze.

- Hyoga, tu ne ferais que tout gâcher si tu sais d'avance ce dont il s'agit.

Le concerné tiqua à la remarque mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était face à ses paroles avant de se remettre en quête d'une nouvelle victime.

Cible numéro deux : échec.

* * *

><p>Dans sa foulée, Hyoga était descendu au premier temple. Après tout, Mu était reconnu comme un des chevaliers les plus gentil et il était à douter qu'il lui donnerait l'information. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup, le Bélier était actuellement en train de réparer la fameuse armure et semblait peu motivé. Lorsqu'il eut aperçu le chevalier de bronze, l'Atlante ne put réprimer un soupir.<p>

- Allons bon, toi aussi tu as endommagé ton armure ?

Hyoga l'observa silencieusement l'espace d'un instant avant de lui exposer clairement la situation dans les détails ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître l'éternel sourire du premier gardien.

- Désolé Hyoga, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Le Cygne eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'il fut coupé par une tornade rousse ayant déboulé de nul part. Kiki gesticulait dans tous les sens et piaillait comme il savait si bien le faire avant de concentrer son regard plein de malice vers le blond.

- Moi je sais, moi je sais !

- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'enfant fixa le chevalier de bronze un instant avant d'éclater de rire comme un perdu.

- Bah en fait, je sais pas !

Par précaution, l'apprenti de Mu s'était réfugié derrière son maître en cas de tentative de meurtre venant du chevalier des glaces qui commençait doucement à perdre patience.

Cible numéro trois : échec.

* * *

><p>Hyoga, qui s'était entreprit de se retaper toutes les marches une par une, procédait par élimination. Les deux premiers temples avaient été fait. Il pouvait faire une croix sur celui des Gémeaux puisque les occupants étaient actuellement en train de s'étriper, le Cancer ce n'était même pas en rêve et celui du Lion était vide. Cependant, Hyoga reprit espoir lorsqu'il vit le sixième temple. Après tout, Shaka était l'homme le plus proche de dieu et devait donc savoir quelque chose concernant cette histoire.<p>

L'apprenti de Camus rentra lentement dans l'édifice et trouva son gardien en train de méditer comme à son habitude. Le sixième gardien daigna faire un seul mouvement et garda sa concentration intacte malgré le fait que le jeune bronze était campé devant lui et le fixait sans relâche.

- Shaka ?

Pas de réponse, deuxième tentative.

- Oh, Shaka ?

Un silence que même une mouche n'oserait briser pesait dans la pièce. Hyoga aurait dû y penser plus tôt, ce genre d'attitude était typique chez le chevalier de la Vierge mais le chevalier des glaces n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

- Shaka ! Cesse de m'ignorer, c'est vraiment agaçant !

Cette fois-ci, le blond eut une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur même si finalement, il s'en serait bien passé.

- Hyoga, si tu es venu pour troubler ma méditation avec des futilités, je ne garanti en rien le fait que tu ressortes de ce temple aussi intacte que tu ne l'étais en y entrant.

Tout bien réfléchit, il allait choisir l'option s'abstenir et partir. Non parce qu'il fallait avouer que l'envie de se frotter à un tel chevalier n'était pas vraiment présente.

Cible numéro quatre : échec.

* * *

><p>La journée s'était déroulée rapidement et Hyoga avait dû garder son mal en patience. Il avait abandonné l'idée de passer par les autres temples restants. Le Cygne avait d'ailleurs profité de la moindre opportunité pour attraper le Scorpion qui semblait plus disposé à lui répondre que quelques heures auparavant. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Milo lui tendre un horrible accoutrement. Des hypothèses en tout genre défilèrent dans sa tête sans jamais trouver de réponses valables. Et dire qu'ils étaient tous au courant et qu'ils avaient préféré garder le silence ! Les explications qui suivirent avait réussi à terrifier le chevalier de bronze qui se décomposait sur place à mesure que le temps défilé.<p>

- Milo, il en est hors de question !

Le huitième gardien fixa le blond avec des yeux suppliants mais rien n'y faisait, Hyoga n'était pas décidé à le faire. Quand on l'observait bien, on pouvait apercevoir qu'il se décomposait à petit feu et qu'il regrettait amèrement ce jour où il était né. Quelque chose dont il se rappellerait longtemps... Non vraiment, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Hyoga sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le Scorpion pousser le vêtement sous son nez en guise d'insistance.

- Non Milo ! Je ne referai pas une partie du lac des cygnes devant tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous étiez prévenu, ce texte ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais bon. <strong>

**M'enfin, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^**


End file.
